Chalk Hearts
by ApplesauceLady
Summary: The world is full of lovers and fighters. And while France is happily on the side of the lovers, don't think for one second that he can't be a fighter. The French Empire might be gone but that didn't mean he wouldn't fight for what was his. FrUk Gift Exchange 2016 for Blackrosegirl666.
**CC101** \- Enjoy the wonderful FrUk!

* * *

Some people were fighters. Some people were lovers. Others fell somewhat in-between on that spectrum.

And on that note, France was more than happy to be a lover.

Not to say that he couldn't be a fighter. As much as his lover, England loves to tease him about the French army, France had a wonderful empire of his own. France had a multitude of colonies and starting war with him wasn't heavily advised. England might have been the Shark that prowled the seas, France was the Tiger that stalked the land. Just because he made love and not war didn't mean that he couldn't be a fighter. He simply preferred not to.

Being an empire was draining on France in a personal manner. Ruling other nations, fighting for his people, and bringing glory and gold back to France satisfied him for many years. Some nations lost themselves in power. He regrettably was one of those nations despite his initial desire to deny such a fact. It didn't manifest itself in France as it did others but France had certainly changed since he lost his empire. His temper learned compassion and patience. His pride bowed to admit the beauty in non-French ways. France felt this change was for the best for his people and for himself personally.

The grass _wasn't_ always greener on the other side.

* * *

Years passed since he officially lost his empire. France went through several more changes, politically, economically, and personally. One of the biggest changes to his life being that he was dating England, a fighter if there ever was one. Their relationship has evolved slowly, painfully slow at some points, but France didn't think that it could have happened any other way. Everything laid out perfectly for them and opposites did attract. Balance was needed. Many people only saw their fights, all the negative things in their relationship but not the balance, the good that this union afforded not only France but England.

Said nation was staying over his home in the French countryside. The summer had come and they decided to leave for one of France's many farms. Then they got two horses and rode off to simply enjoy the day. France refused to let this day run out on them. It was rare that they got to relax in such a manner, and they needed it. Work had been piling up and France could tell England was one second from either taking a flamethrower to his desk or turn punk again to just refuse to work.

For three days, they got to be nothing but lovers, relishing in the chance to melt into each other.

With such an unequal event, France should have known that something had to bring the universe back into balance. And soon.

* * *

Returning to work at his Capital was a bit hectic but the vacation cooled France's nerves and so he quickly dealt with everything that he possibly could, the papers having piled up while he was gone. As he sat in his office, signing paper after paper, checking rule after rule being suggested to him, and organizing his days with his secretary, France almost wished for the times when he wasn't just a paper pusher but an important part of the royal court. He was free to spend his days with his people. Now he felt like a caged song bird.

And his president was demanding too many songs of him.

Another week went by and France packed up his bags before getting onto a plane bound for Lisbon, Portugal.

England too.

If the truth were to be told, the World Meetings were really like daycare for nations when their bosses couldn't take it any longer. For beings that lived for thousands of years, nations were very difficult to deal with at times (read: 99% of the time) and humans couldn't possibly understand the complexities that made their character. Nations can't help their nature nor how their people grew. Philosophers would have a field day in the nature vs. nurture argument in the scope of nations. Did the people effect the nation or the nation effect the people? (The world may never know.)

So they were locked in a room for a week together, trying to figure out how to solve humanity's problems. (Who was to say that _they_ weren't the problem in all of this?) Such a meeting was sure to be filled with outrageous arguments, physical fights, screaming, drunken mistakes, or in all, getting absolutely nothing done but aggravating each other. But even with all that, France was willing to put up with all of it if only to escape paperwork that was only growing larger in Paris and spend time with his lover.

England must have had a similar idea because England was being rather tame today. He was openly being sweet to France and not hiding it from the other nations. They were holding hands under the table, England's thumb rubbing gently against France's skin. Lunch at a small place down the street had been wonderful and intimate, making his inner lover swoon in happiness. Cliche-ly, he pinched himself to make sure that this wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream and France could only sigh contently in his thoughts.

It couldn't last though. No one was that lucky.

The meeting ended and the nations all shuffled around, catching up with others that were far away or making sure appointments with bosses were on track after the World Meetings. Part social, part work before they were released onto the unsuspecting city of Lisbon. Poor humans. England had wondered off as France went to catch up with a few of his ex-colonies. It was enjoyable and he had been smiling the whole time until England caught his eye. It was a normal occurrence but what was not normal was the nation that was talking to England.

 _China._

France's ex-colony noticed the attention was not on himself and followed France's gaze. "Oh."

China and England were too close for France's liking. It was far too close for people who weren't dating. They were talking very low and looking around the room. China placed a hand on England's bicep and England didn't shrug it off, just moved closer to whisper in China's ear. A few nods and a knowing look was all it took for the two to slip out of the meeting.

Now France didn't like being the jealous lover. That role needed to be given to someone else. France trusted England, their relationship was very secure now that they had been dating for so long. But he found the jealousy making his fists clench. He couldn't help it. England and China had a long history together. An intimate history and dark history but was that any different than England and himself?

' _They had Hong Kong together._ ' His mind whispered moodily.

Taking action, France quickly excused himself and rushed out the door to find his lover. Blue eyes looked everywhere. At the end of the hall, England and China were still talking. Not as close as before but still enough to make him uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath, he made his way over to them. He wasn't able to overhear their conversation before they noticed him and shut up.

England took a step toward France, "Done already? You usually love to stick around to chat with everyone." He looked confused.

The French speaking nation gave a small smile, "Just wondering where you were but yes, I can be done early for tonight. I know that you said something about a special dinner at some place Portugal heavily suggested to continue our wonderful romantic lunch?" He gave China a look at that. Enlgand was his man, his lover, and England belonged to him. To France.

If China thought anything of the display, he didn't say a word, focusing on England again.

England linked their arms together and nodded in confirmation. "Yes. Portugal was just telling me about this wonderful restaurant on the water. It's a glorious seafood restaurant and the left overs that he shared with me were really good." The Englishman then seemed to remember China was there. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

The oldest nation gave a small bow of the head. "I will be seeing you."

With that, the two blonds watched China walk away from them. Perhaps it was just France but was China swaying his hips? France wanted to growl and deck the Chinese man. The French nation didn't though. There were many reasons why England and China could be talking. It was perhaps a little more secretive than France would like but so far, there was nothing to be jealous of.

There was nothing to be jealous of.

There was nothing to be jealous of.

That mantra flowed in France's mind all night. And as England fed him wonderful seafood by the water, he even believed it in. Those moments as they hit their bed, smushed up against each other, and moaning, he completely forgot about China. By the time France was cuddled up to his lover in bed, the thought was almost laughable.

What could China do to come in-between them?

England belonged to him and said nation had no qualms about that if that night said anything at all.

* * *

The next day, England and China did talk again as they had promised to. This time France did keep an eye out. Perhaps China and England were still a little too close for his comfort but he saw nothing going on that would make him suspicious. What ever it was, it had to be important and France had to assume that it was about Hong Kong. Perhaps a Birthday or some important event? Maybe they were granting Hong Kong another year. That would be worth the secrecy and planning. Honestly, France got bored watching the equivalent of paint drying. So he went to go talk to Spain.

For the rest of the week, England and China talked about whatever and France simply ignored it. Perhaps it was something between their posses, he wasn't going to ask unless he really felt concerned and besides that initial burst of jealousy, he didn't feel a thing. His lover side was more than willing to forget and continue loving England, his fighter.

The end of the week came and China didn't even look in England's direction and vise verse.

* * *

The next meeting was held in Russia and France contented himself to be curled up with England, practically in the Englishman's lap at some points. The meeting ended and once again, France frowned as he found England and China, side by side, walking out of the room together. This time he didn't chase them though. He made his way around the room, catching up with his friends and laughing at their stories. He waited for England to show after the meeting ended but couldn't find the other.

 **"Where are you?"** France eventually had to text.

"With China, meet you at room later tonight."

" **Okay.** "

But everything was not okay. England didn't show up until late that night and he smelled of alcohol. The Englishman gave France a soft kiss before going to crash on the bed, apparently anything for that night had been effectively canceled.

France bit his lip so hard that he felt like he drew blood. His fighter side had once again appeared.

* * *

It wasn't until winter that France's patience finally blew. England and China had toned down the meetings but they were still frequent enough to bother France. The worst part was that he knew that England had no interest in China so it was al China's fault. And damn if France was just going to let China steal England from him.

The problem was making sure to warn China away but not in a political field. This wasn't a political issue so he couldn't exactly respond in a nation way. His fighter side was more than happy to give him ideas on exactly how to push China away. Wouldn't it be a shame if China were to fall down a few flights of stairs? Old bones were so brittle. But his lover side, while calling for action as well, aimed for a more tame response. Telling China to back off or letting England know that China was way to friendly.

Unfortunately, his fighting side was really good at battles and in the end, a compromise was made. France had chosen a rather interesting method of warning not only China off, but everybody who would see this go down.

* * *

Planning such an event took time so it wasn't until the following spring that France was able to put a plan in motion. The World Meetings were in Paris and France loved showing off his country to the world. His people were the best in the world and he wanted to share that with everybody. Of course everything had to be significant but it would be a special meeting as several world leader's met in Paris to discuss several key issues that the UN was facing, one of them was China. So France had been able to tour guide the visiting diplomats.

That's when the plan was set in motion.

France had planned a small tour of the special places in Paris. Places where only someone who lived in Paris for a long time knew. It skipped over the tourists and still made for a good memory. As the nations and their bosses were secretly led around the city, they hit small places around the city, France explaining a few memories of his own.

"Of course, France is the nation of love and I am sure you have heard of our bridges that are straining to hold up the weight of the locks that tourists place on them. Lovers take two locks and secure them to bridges before throwing the key into the river. The river has to be cleaned every so often due to this among other trash that finds it's way into the river. But our bridges again are struggling to bear the weight due to the sheer number of locks on the bridge. So my people are starting a new tradition that I have just figured out." France explained with a smile on his face as he led them.

"They are a generation that perhaps cares more about the environment so the next fad that is rising belongs on what is becoming known as lovers wall." He pointed to a large chalkboard that ran a whole block on an up curved ramp. "Chalk has been set out and you may draw whatever you wish. Of course at first some immature people drew on it but it has soon become a board for lovers." He led them to said wall and took out a red piece of chalk from a bin. He drew England's human name in his fancy script. "You simply place your lover's name on the board and they sign yours. You take a picture and treasurer it. The rain and city wash the boards every so often but it is often considered romantic." France held out the chalk to England, whose face had turned the same color of the chalk. "Would you mind, cher? Finish it for me?"

England quickly took the chalk and filled in the rest and encircling the names with a heart. There were a few awwws and those nations that had partners in the group rushed to do the same. France was more than happy to take a picture of his human name and England's together, smiling wide at England before taking a peek at China who stood at his boss's side. The older nation seemed rather annoyed and put out. This whole thing gave a clear message to the Chinese nation. ' _Back off. Property of France._ '

Taking England's hand, France continued the tour of his wonderful city.

And if China suddenly found a copy of the picture that France just took then he didn't say anything.

* * *

The picture had the effect that he was looking for. England and China still did talk but the distance between them grew enough to satisfy France. Perhaps he went a little too soft on China but what could he say, he was a lover.

And that was plenty enough to keep England all for himself.

* * *

 **CC101** \- Please review!


End file.
